Suitor
by AkaiitE
Summary: Axel stands to inherit millions from his father, until his father conditionally cuts him off. The only way for Axel to get his free ride back is to smarten up and settle down. After two years, Axel has finally chosen a wife, but everything begins to fall apart when he meets the adopted brother of his wife-to-be. AU. AkuRoku. -discontinued-
1. Two Years Ago

Title: Suitor

Author: AkaiitE

Chapter: 1/?

Genre: Humor, Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: AkuRoku 3

Summary: Axel stands to inherit millions from his father. This is a fact he's known for a very long time. Everything was going his way. He could goof off and joke around all he wanted. He could get away with just about anything. His life was a free ride. That is, until his father conditionally cuts him off. The only way for Axel to get his free ride back is to smarten up and settle down. After two years, Axel has finally chosen a wife, but everything begins to fall apart when he meets the adopted brother of his wife-to-be.

Warning: Language, Sex

AN: Hey everyone! So hopefully I actually finish this one. I don't intend on dragging it along like I have with Abandon Instincts… but yeah. I'm working hard on this and I hope you guys like it! 3

Prologue:

Two Years Ago

"Dammit, Axel!" his father growled, sitting down in the high backed leather chair behind the large oak desk. He held his face in his palms and shook his head in disgust. Axel could see that this father's eyes were closed as if he were hoping that when he opened them he would wake up in his bed and all of this would have just been a bad dream.

Axel leaned back in the chair that was usually reserved for clients of his father during meetings (although, lately Axel had found himself sitting in this chair more often than not). He crossed his arm and slight smirk played across his lips. His eyes sparkled with amusement. This was exactly what he wanted.

It wasn't like he was one of those kids of rich bastards who craved attention all the time. Oh hell no. He'd be perfectly happy if 'Daddy' would just leave him be. As long as he still got his money out of his father. No. That wasn't it at all. He guessed that he could narrow it down to one fact. Life held no amusement for him. Playing by the rules and being a good boy all the time was boring. Besides, why should he bother? His life, his freedom, his expensive habits, were all handed to him on a silver platter with a side of bacon and orange juice. What did it matter if he got a little bit of verbal abuse every now and then? At least he got to have a bit of fun every now and then.

Then his father let out a sigh. Axel could still see that his father's face was still an unnatural shade of red and the veins in his neck were still bulging slightly. Through gritted teeth, in an attempt to appear calm, his father started talking again.

"If it's not one thing it's another. Every day I'm getting a phone call about you. People calling to tell me you skipped class to take a joy ride. People calling about posting bail for you because you were picked up drunk in a supermarket."

Axel smiled at the memory. Oh that had been a good day. It wasn't like he needed math anyways. So he'd skipped. Taken a few pretty girls along with him with the promise of a good time. They drove way to fast down a crowded interstate only get pulled over by some cop with a dounut belly and a thick mustache.

"Can I help you officer?" Axel had asked, gazing at the man over his dark sunglasses and flashing him with his infamous smirk.

"Axel it's not funny any more! This is the last straw!" His father had given up the pretense of being calm when he looked up to see his son smiling. Jumping out of his chair he pounded both of his fists on the hard wood of the desk, causing his mug of coffee to topple over and spill across the stack of papers he was supposed to be reading. Axel watched as his father clenched his jaw, but otherwise ignored the mess. Instead he grabbed a magazine that had been sitting in front of him and tossed it at his son, indicating the cover. It was a People's magazine that was splashed with red hair and green eyes, lit up with a small smile. A caption was printed over the very flattering picture of Axel stating "Caught Red Handed! Son of Congressman Xenmas found in possession of a stolen car!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" his father yelled.

"That I was sorta like Dom Toretto," Axel answered with a shrug. It wasn't like he was lying. Axel had liberated a 1969 Dodge Charger. Damn had that car been nice. It shifted so easily through the gears, and man, don't even get him started on the feeling of the wheel under his fingers. It was practically orgasmic. Just the thought of being behind the wheel of that car gave Axel a tingle down his spine and made his skin feel flushed. His father's hands balled into fists and his entire body started quivering with rage. The veins in his neck were protruding to a point that Axel was sure wasn't healthy. As he regarded his father he found himself secretly wishing that his father would drop dead right there of an aneurysm. It would mean he would get his inheritance that much sooner.

Axel's father was by no means a poor man. Even before he'd made Congress. Even before getting involved with the Organization. His father had come from a long line of wealthy politicians who had way too much money to know what to do with. As if that wasn't enough, his father had gotten involved with a man named DiZ and suddenly his father, who'd always struggled to hold his position as a prosecutor, was running for a place in Congress.

"That's it! This is ridiculous! You are 17 years old! It's time you started acting like an adult!"

"But, father, I already act like an adult," Axel replied slyly, his smirk still touching his lips.

"Being an adult is not going out and getting drunk and stealing cars!" his father snapped.

"Could have fooled me," Axel muttered.

"I'm cutting you off!" His father cut of Axel's side commentary. That sure wiped the smirk off his face.

"What?" Axel spluttered, sitting up straight in the chair, uncrossing his arms and feeling the smile fall off his face.

"You heard me. Until you smarten up and start acting like a responsible human being, you are cut off!" it was his father's turn to smile.

"I… you… you can't do that!" Axel was reeling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Only a moment ago everything was exactly where he wanted it, now this was happening to him. When was he going to wake up from this bad dream, because surely that's what this was?

"I can and I will!" his father snapped, sitting back down in his chair smugly.

"No!"

"You will smarten up, get married, settle down, get a real job, and then we shall see." His father explained.

"I… but…"

"This is not negotiable," he answered, turning his attention away from Axel and down to the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out. "Oh and by the way, due to your unacceptable performance in school, you've been enrolled in a preparatory school. It's a boarding school. You are expected to go and attend every class. No arguments. You leave next week."

Axel's jaw dropped. His life had just crashed and while he was trying to escape the wreckage, the whole damn thing had exploded. He was flying through the air and didn't particularly want to find out where he was going to land. It was going to be painful beyond all imagining and the anticipation wasn't making it any better.

…

Axel sat on the roof of the tower. It was his favourite spot to sit and think. He sucked absent-mindedly on a Popsicle and watched as the sun set behind the city in the distance.

He highly doubted that this change was going to bring any good.

But who was he to complain?

He didn't really have a choice did he?

He might as well play along with his father's game. Keep his head down and his nose clean until he was named his father's heir again. He might as well not put up a fuss and go to t his stupid school his father was sending him too.

What choice did he have?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright. Bear with me. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I'm not really sure how it will turn out. Your reviews are appreciated, and please enjoy!

PS. No promises on how often I'll update this. I'll aim for once or twice a week! 3

Love you all!

PPS. Warning. A little bit of crazy sex in this chapter.

Chapter One

Present

"So are you gonna come to papa, or what?" Axel asked, flashing that smirk that said he was planning something, and not a good something. He was sprawled across his bed in his dorm, shirtless. He knew that he was a sight when he was shirtless. He knew what his firm muscled arms and chest did to the ladies. He knew that all he had to do was flex a little and smirk and the girls would be lining up at his door. And they usually were.

The girl that stood in front of him was hot. There was no doubt about that. Thin waist. Round hips. Big breasts. Soft lips. Long silky hair. Alluring eyes. But, she wasn't special by any means. He'd fucked many girls, and they were all smoking. He had standards after all.

This girl thought she was special. She'd been holding out on him for a few weeks now, which only made Axel that much more determined to get into her pants. She kept telling him that she wanted to wait for the right moment. She wanted their first time to be special. Fuck special, Axel had thought. Sex isn't special. Sex doesn't mean anything. And she certainly wasn't special. She was just another one of his toys. A game to keep himself occupied and out of visible trouble.

Two years of prep school and a vow to change didn't really do much for Axel. There was no way he was going to let his father get in the way of his fun. The added secrecy of sneaking around and not getting caught only made his game that much more fun.

And he was damn good at it now. It had taken a while. He was used to being the class clown, he didn't really know how to behave. In his first weeks of school he thought he'd seen more of the dean's office than he had of his classrooms. That didn't bother him in the slightest. It only taught him what he needed to avoid. It only taught him where the line was and how close he could get before he found himself even further from his goal of getting his inheritance.

Mostly he would skip class. Sneak off campus. Smoke a joint or two. Get a little drunk. Have a night on the town. He didn't do it often. It still gave him a rush, a feeling of adventure and danger that he was yearning for. It wasn't like the old days when he would jack a car and go for a joy ride, but he had to keep his nose clean, didn't he?

But what he really loved was fooling around with girls. He'd earned himself quite a reputation at Twilight Academy. He was a walking sex machine, or so the rumours went. Damn. Some of the rumours he'd heard about himself made him proud. The best part was, no one could prove that he was messing around with girls.

And so here he was with one of the hottest girls in the entire school standing naked in his room. He just wanted to fuck her brains out. Blow a load in her ass. What ever.

It wasn't really out of love, although he would tell her it was until the night was over. It was more of a lust thing. A need to get physical with someone, anyone…

"Does Papa like what he sees?" she purred, sliding a hand over her skin. Her skin had the appearance of smooth silk, even from the other side of the room. Longing to touch that skin and feel it against his body, he began to feel an ache in his loins. He could feel himself getting hard and hot. Her hand paused over the plump mound. Rubbing her finger tips over the erect nipples didn't help tame the throbbing between his thighs. She let her other hand drop to her stomach, over the smooth flesh. Her hand glided downwards until it reached the lips of her vulva. Splitting the two halves apart with her fingers, Axel caught a glimpse of her moistness.

He didn't know which hand to watch as she slid her own fingers in the cleft. He felt his own hand move towards the bulge at his crotch and start rubbing furiously to relieve some of the tension that was building up.

Instead of forming real words, he just grunted and indicated that she should come closer. Instantly she stopped touching herself and started walking seductively towards the bed. She had a feline grace about her when she walked. Her breasts jiggled merrily with each step she took. Her hips swayed. Her taut sun kissed skin glistened as she lowered herself on the bed.

"Let me help you with that," she purred, pulling down his pants and revealing his arousal. "Damn, they don't lie, do they."

"You seem surprised, and a little disappointed," he remarked.

"I'm the opposite of disappointed," she answered, a seductive smirk on her face as she looked up at him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" he asked. With that she wrapped her lips around his growing erection. He felt her tongue circled his sensitive tip making him long for more. He let out a groan of pleasure as she wrapped her full lips tighter around his shaft and trailed her tongue along the length. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and pushed his cock deeper down her throat.

She stopped only for a moment to catch her breath, but before she could start again, he pulled her up and threw her on her back. That was when he climbed on top of her and slid his own hand between her thighs. He let his fingers slip between the lips of her vulva only to encounter the moist skin he had briefly glanced before.

"Put on my condom," he commanded before continuing. She nodded, unable to catch her breath long enough to form words. She unwrapped the condom and slid it down his long shaft.

With a smile, he pushed the tip of his cock towards her opening. He heard her moan with delight. He felt her body open up to him. With one shift thrust, he buried himself deep inside her, feeling the walls contract ever so slightly against his erection. He pumped slowly in an out at first, but gradually began to pick up speed.

Biting her lip, she held back a scream. Axel didn't really care if it was in delight or pain. This was for him. He rocked back and forth until he felt he couldn't hold it back any longer. He threw back his head and let out a wild laugh before he felt himself go hot and completely loose control. The release was exactly what he needed. All his frustrations and pent up anger were gone with the height of his orgasm.

He was just about to pull himself out when she grabbed his ass, digging her long sharp finger nails into the tender skin and forced him back inside her.

She began pumping her body against his, his erection already fading into a mere memory. He was about to push her away when he heard his phone start ringing. _Saved by the bell._ He thought to himself.

"Hey," he growled, "I need to get that."

"No you don't," she panted, rubbing her body against his, trying to get his erection to return.

"Could you stop that?" he asked impatiently, pulling himself away. He climbed off of her and reached for the phone. He flipped it open, not really bothering to check the number. "Yellow."

"Axel?" It was his father. He should have guessed as much. Nobody called people anymore, they usually just texted. And then there was his father, so stuck in the past that he insisted on calling when ever he needed to talk to his good for nothing son.

"The one and only," he answered as his other hand struggled to pull of the condom.

"It's your father,"

"I know, Dad, I'm not stupid,"

"Could have fooled me," his father grumbled.

"Look, if this is about my last math grade…"

"It's not… what happened with you last math grade?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, tossing the condom towards the trash. It landed perfectly in the basket, not even dripping a little as it soared through the air. He raised a fist in triumph as he listened to his father continue to explain his reason for calling.

"You're coming home tomorrow, just for the weekend. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Dad, tomorrow I have classes. You can't expect me to just skip them," Axel explained. He prayed that Sandra… or what ever her name was wouldn't laugh out loud at his little joke. She didn't. Thank the lord. She did however, scoot closer to him and begin stroking the small of his back with her slender fingers.

"It's not negotiable, Axel," his father told him with finality.

"What's so important that you're pulling me from classes," he asked, reaching behind him and grabbing her hands and pushing them away.

"You're meeting the girl you are betrothed to," his father answered matter-of-factly. Axel coughed, choking on his own spit.

"Excuse me?"

"Namine, the girl you are betrothed to."

"Betrothed. Like. Getting married to?" Axel asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, Axel."

He hadn't been expecting this so soon. He'd known for some time that his father was going to marry him off, probably to a daughter of a member of the Organization. They liked to keep that sort of thing within members. Keep the wealth from being spread too thin. He figured he'd probably get through a few more years prep school and then head off to college and get a degree in law or something before his father pushed marriage on him.

"Dad!"

"Axel, you're marrying Namine and that's final."

"Oh I wasn't going to say I wasn't going to marry her," Axel began, "but isn't this a little… soon?"

"None sense!"

Axel just remained silent.

"I'll have a car there to pick you up in the morning," his father continued.

"Yes, father," Axel answered, and ended the call. He held the phone in his hand staring at the blank screen. Tomorrow his entire future would be revealed to him. He would meet the girl he was to marry. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant. He was pretty sure it meant no more sleeping around. No more partying. He wasn't ready to make that sort of commitment. _Not like anyone would know if you were sleeping around_, a voice said in the back of his mind.

"BETROTHED?" Axel hadn't even noticed that Sally, or what ever her name was, had gotten up. She was standing in front of him, still completely naked.

"Aw, sweet heart, it's not a big deal." Axel answered, turning on his charming smile.

"You're betrothed. Of course you are. What am I to you? A game? Some sick escape?" she screeched.

"Keep it down, sweet heart," Axel answered, feinting nonchalance, although he didn't want to get caught with a naked girl in his room. Probably wouldn't look good.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Betrothed! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED YOU ASS HOLE!"

"Aw… Stacey…don't be like that,"

"It's Sophia!"

"Sophia!" he corrected himself, holding his arms wide open, that irresistible grin and sparkle in his eye turned on in a poor attempt to calm her down and win her back.

"You're unbelievable."

"Hey, but so was the sex," he said with a wink.

"UGH!" she screamed and snatched up her clothing. She pulled on her skirt and buttoned up her shirt wrong before opening the door to his dorm room and slamming it shut behind her.

"Ah. Well. It was good while it lasted!" Axel mused to himself.

"I see you scared another one off," said a voice from the door.

"Hey, I didn't even do it on purpose this time," Axel responded, pulling his boxers back on. He looked up at the door and saw his roommate leaning against the frame casually. "She was good for another few lays, Dem."

His roommate smiled, rolling his eyes before entering the room.

"Please put on some clothes," Demyx finally said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Um. I'm basking in the glory of post-sex bliss. Clothes are not an option for the net fifteen minutes. At least."

"You really are unbelievable!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Really?"

Axel shrugged and stood up.

"I gotta shower," he grumbled, leaving the room for the small attached bathroom.

"Thanks for sharing!" Demyx called after him.

"Be thankful I don't share every time I masturbate!"

"Oh that I truly am!"

…

Axel turned on the water. As hot as it would go. He wanted to burn the memory of Sophia off of himself. He wasn't really sure what it was. When ever he had sex, part of his routine was to have a hot shower and wash away the filth. He always felt dirty. He always felt like he was cheating himself. Someone else. A faceless nameless someone who he had never met.

God. He loved the sex. He loved getting off. He loved chasing girls. He loved breaking all the rules.

But to him it was honestly just a game. A Release. A way to escape from his own reality. A way to escape the shackles his father had forced him into.

He let the hot water pour over him. He let it soak his hair and trickle down his face. He let it burn his skin, leaving it almost as red as his unruly mane. He closed his eyes and tried to rewind the last hour. He tried to burn the image of her naked body out of his head. Get ride of all the thoughts of her golden brown skin and her taut, round breasts.

It wasn't like he was pained by her loss. He'd never felt any emotional connection to her.

No. This routine was something else entirely. It was a means to cleanse himself completely of the cheating he was sure he was taking part in.

He braced himself against the wall, feeling dizzy from the heat, and let out a whisper to that unknown person.

"I'm sorry."

…

"Well that was longer than usual," Demyx commented when Axel finally emerged from the bathroom half an hour later. "Either you never got off, and needed to finish the job, or your feeling particularly guilty about something."

"Could you not do that?" Axel asked.

"What? Guess exactly what you're thinking."

"Yes. That. It's annoying."

"I have no idea what you mean," Demyx answered, shrugging slightly, then returning his attention to the comic he was reading.

"Seriously man," Axel grumbled, throwing himself down on his bed.

"Seriously, what?"

"How'd you know?"

"You only take long showers when you feel guilty about something. Usually has something to do with a lay, or something to do with you father. And usually, you don't come out of the shower cherry red, even when you are jacking off. So. A long hot shower because you feel guilty about something."

"And you think I'm unbelievable!"

"Well you are," Demyx answered with a smirk.

"No, I believe you are the unbelievable one in this room."

"What's bothering you, bro?" Demyx asked.

"My dad called. I get to meet Namine tomorrow."

"Namine?"

"My betrothed," Axel answered, spitting the word out like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Ah. Which would also explain the scene I witnessed."

"You got that right."

"And you feel guilty because you know you are promised to someone else, and yet you still sleep around?"

"Well that, and I guess I could never fully give myself to any of the women my father presents to me."

"You don't know that," Demyx answered, "you haven't even met the girl yet."

"You can't laugh at what I'm about to say," Axel warned.

"Cross my heart," Demyx replied, drawing a cross over his heart.

"I always imagined myself falling in love. For real. And marrying the girl of my dreams. Someone smart. Someone funny. Someone I can talk to and be myself around."

"Dude, that is the gayest thing I have ever heard you say," Axel threw his pillow at Demyx

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"You know, I've heard that before."

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime, I'm yours, baby."

"You are disgusting."

"Says the man-whore,"

"Give me my pillow back,"

"You're going to have to come get it."


	3. Update

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry to say this…

I've decided to go in a slightly different direction with this fic, and so I wont be continuing this one in the present. The new fic that is following somewhat similar plot line can be found a href= s/9499832/1/Academy-of-Lies-and-LoveHere/a. I hope you'll check it out! 3 thx

Nobody-RXIII


End file.
